They all love you
by SaviSwe
Summary: Okay so I really thought there was too much Brittana/Klaine in the wedding episode so I wanted to write something about Rachel in this episode. The main thing will happen in the next episode and it's basically and idea I had the night after I watched the episode. There's a lot of Samchel in it, and at times it's a little dark.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I really thought there was too much Brittana/Klaine in the wedding episode so I wanted to write something about Rachel in this episode. The main thing will happen in the next episode and it's basically and idea I had the night after I watched the episode. There's a lot of Satchel in it, and at times it's a little dark. I don't know how long I'll keep it going. May just be a couple of chapters. **

**All characters and some of the lines are all owned by RIB.**

It was getting closer to the wedding day and all of their friends had started to pile back to Lima. Some of them were going to meet up at the Lima Bean for some coffee in about half an hour and Rachel were sitting in her new bedroom in the apartment her dad had bought. It was a really nice apartment with a big kitchen, big living room, just overall big. Now when she had gotten everything together in this new place it didn't feel as bad. The apartment was really perfect. Close to what you could call the city of Lima, very modern and no one had lived there before them. The complex even had a pool and a big yard where the kids could play and everyone else just relax. Just the other week Rachel and her dad had gone full on decorating. They had bought paint and repainted all the walls. Rachel had found a perfect photo wallpaper of New York that they had put up on one of the walls and painted the rest in an off white color. Both Rachel and her dad had really changed everything, they didn't keep any of their old furniture and decided to just get everything brand new. All the furnitures in her bedroom were made in dark wood and she had decided to have a purple theme over it all. It was simply perfect. All last night she had put the finishing touch by putting up photos of her friends, family and places she'd been like a border where the walls met the ceiling. On the three walls that were white photos that described her life sat and she couldn't keep her eyes from them at times. In her nightstand was a book with everything that had been on her wall in the old house. At first she was thinking of just taking those photos and put them up but she changed her mind when she started to look through the book. In the corner of the room stood her dad's old guitar, Sam had just started teaching her how to play and she would say that she was learning really fast. It was still about 10 minutes before he would be there so she picked up the instrument and sat down on her bed playing with the strings.

There was a knock on the door, a special five time knock that could only mean one thing.  
"Come in! Your way too early though, when did that happen?" the door opened and closed again.  
"Aren't you funny!" Sam said and sat down on the armchair opposite her. "Starting to sound pretty good, must be a really awesome teacher you have."  
"Yeah right"  
"No, I mean it, it sounds really great." She stopped playing and smiled looking up at him.  
"I know it does, I meant the teacher thing… he's not that good really. What?" Rachel put the guitar down. "Don't look at me like that! Sam!" Sam flung up from the chair on top of her and started to tickle her till she cried. "Okay, okay stop!"  
"You want me to stop?"  
"Yes! Please"  
"You know what to say…"  
"Okay, okay! I have a great teacher. The best! Saam!" He stopped and fell back on the bed beside her laughing. They laid there for a while both just starring at the ceiling. Rachel really felt happy and safe with Sam. Lately she didn't feel happy really, everything that had happened to her had catch up with her life and had just come running over her. She liked being back in Lima, specially since all her friends were here and she definitely loved teaching glee but she still wasn't happy. Most night she would cry herself to sleep thinking about how easy her life had been a couple of years ago. She thought about NYADA and having her safe place there, yes it was rough but it was still always somewhere she could go. She missed being on Broadway and doing what she dreamt of for so long, and she missed him. But all of this had happened and at this point she couldn't do anything about it. But she really felt good with Sam around. He knew about all of this, they talked a lot. They had been close friends ever since Sam and Blaine had come to New York to visit that time and talked a lot, she thought it was because of Finn. They had this bond and both needed someone to talk to and they sort of found each other like that. It had been really weird and felt really wrong at first, dating, but now it felt like it was meant to happen. Rachel loved how he would sneak up on her in school and text and call her. A few days ago he had called her rather late at night, it was the second night in her new bedroom and her dad had just went away for a business thing over the weekend. She was crying heavily when he had called and didn't answer at first, there was just no way that she would answer in the state she was in, but he hadn't stopped calling. When she didn't pick up the first time he had called again and again and she didn't have another choice. As she answered he had known that something was wrong and they talked for about half an hour before he had stopped her mid sentence. "What's the combination for the entrance door, I'm coming over right away." He had been outside her door in 15 minutes and they had made tea and sat in her bed talking for another hour before they put a movie in and Rachel had fallen asleep.

So Sam pretty much knew everything, he knew that she wasn't feeling very good and needed people around her even though she keep pushing everyone away and saying that she is fine.

"How you feeling?" Sam said breaking the silence and looking at her. She said nothing and kept starring up at the ceiling, ever since that night he had been asking her that a lot. She knew that he was worried about her and all but she never knew what to answer or how to answer. Tears started to take form in her eyes which only made her mad and she started to shook her head cause this was just not happening. Sam sat up and lifted her up and hugged her tight while rocking them both back and forth, she laid her head on his shoulder and cried.

"It's okay" he hushed her trying to make everything better. They sat there for about five minutes until the tears had stopped falling. When she had made sure she looked decent again and Sam had promised her multiple times that she looked gorgeous they went off to the Lima Bean. Rachel had lost count of how many times he had asked if she really wanted to go and that they could just stay in if she wanted to. If she were to be completely honest staying at home sounded really good but the plans were made and it felt wrong breaking them.

They arrived at the Lima Bean a few minutes later and waved at Noah and Tina who sat by a table in the corner of the place.

"Same as always?" Sam asked her and she gave him the same look she always does, 'don't think you're going to pay for me' but she knew that that were going to happen anyway.

"Yes" she said, defeated but still smiled at him.

"I'll order, you go sit with Puck and Tina and I'll be there in a few." She didn't like this idea at all. Not that she didn't want to leave him alone or be with Noah and Tina alone she just felt safer with him. Safer within herself.

"Or I'll stay and we'll go there together?" Sam smiled at her somehow knowing how she felt.

"Of course" he said and winked before making the order. They got their coffees and walked over to the other two. They all hugged each other and sat down again and got to chatting about everything before Kurt walked in and joined them. The conversation were like always, whenever any of the glee kids got together it was like they had never been apart. Besides the whole 'how are things?' they would talk about things like they had seen each other just the other day. They talked about Brittany and Santana and the wedding and both Rachel and Tina were making small complaints about how both of the brides had gone totally insane and were so stressed and making their job as maids of honor everything but easy.

After about two hours they left the coffee shop and went their separate ways. Sam drove over to Rachel's complex and stopped outside. She was exhausted and so ready to take a long nap before doing anything else.

"Call me if you need me okay?"

"Promise. I'll see you tomorrow." she answered and they shared a small kiss before she got out of the car waving before she walked in through the glass doors toward the elevator that would take her up to the top floor.

Once she unlocked the door she walked into her room and laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

It was only two days left now. Rachel and Mercedes had promised Brittany and Santana to help them with the seating arrangements after school today and all Rachel asked for was for this to go smoother than the dress fitting. She drove onto the school parking lot and parked her car next to Sams and walked towards the school building. Once she entered she saw Kurt and Sam talking outside the choir room.

"Hey Rach!"

"Hey" she gave Kurt a quick small hug before moving over to Sam and get a surprise kiss on the cheek that made Kurt laugh.

"Do anything fun after our little group date?" Kurt asked as they walked in to the classroom. Rachel laughed.

"No! I fell asleep the moment I got in through the doors and dad woke me up in time for dinner. I ate we watched Grey's Anatomy and then I went back to bed and slept till my alarm clock went of this morning."

"Intense!" Sam said.

"So LeRoy is back home again?" Kurt asked as he took out some music sheets.

"Yup, he has actually hired a couple of new people so he won't have to do everything by himself, which means he will be home much more so that's great." Rachel said. She had been so happy once her dad had told her this. All through her life she had lived with two fathers who constantly worked and went away on business trips.

The day went by pretty fast, glee club went great even with Santana there telling everyone not to mess anything up. They had gone through the songs and how things would work out. Once the bell rang Rachel helped Santana put all the seating arrangement things on the piano and started to map everything out. Mercedes arrived and then Brittany. Brittany started talking about how to map all the seating with some double formula thingy, Rachel was still trying to get the grip over how this girl all of a sudden was a math genius.

"… so like Kurt should sit with Rachel since they're both sort of annoying. No offence." Rachel just rolled her eyes and the blonde.

"Why aren't Sam and Rachel seated next to each other?" Mercedes asked. Rachel had just gone over this with Santana before the other showed up.

"Carole and Burt are going to be there and I don't want to upset them." she explained. Holding Sam's chair in her hands. After some convincing from Mercedes about how everyones is okay with Rachel and Sam and how Carole and Burt only want her to be happy she agreed to putting Sam's chair next to hers.

"Okay so where are we putting Kurt then?"

They kept at it for about two hours before finally having everyone seated without the wedding ending up in disaster. After they were done Rachel and Mercedes went over the Rachel's place.

"So I have no idea what tea you want so I just brought the whole cupboard" Rachel said and put 15 different coloured small metal tea caddies on the living room table. Mercedes just laughed as she poured up the hot water in two big mugs.

"You are insane."

"Yeah I know." Rachel laughed and opened up a green caddie.

"So how is the very, very cute relationship going?"

"You know, it wasn't easy at first but… I don't know I think I'm actually happy. Like I haven't felt this safe with someone in a long time. After everything I had such a hard time opening up and actually letting anyone in. But he cares, he really does and everything is just really, really great." Rachel stopped. "Are you really okay with it?" She had been asking her this questions a thousand times now but wanted to hear it again.

"Look, I can't sit here saying that I don't have any feeling about this cause that would be a lie. I am a little jealous, you know Sam was the first guy I really liked and all. But I have this really amazing boyfriend now and I have never felt more right you know. Like I know that I have the right person. For a long time I thought that me and Sam were soulmates but now… I think that all that was just a phase." Rachel loved having Mercedes around again and hearing all this made her feel so warm inside. "But hey, don't ask me this again, okay? You know I'm totally okay with it. I mean you guys are so freaking good looking and looks really good together. Like I said, very, very cute." Rachel laughed.

"Fine. But you know I will ask again." Mercedes nodded knowingly and Rachel smiled getting a little flashback. "I'm gonna hug you know, okay?" She saw how her friend got the same flashback and they shared a big hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am aware that this is a rather confusing story, tbh i didn't think that many people would actually read it. But I'm coming up with new ideas all the time while I write so that's why it's a little all over the place. Also I put an M rate on it cause I had some ideas that would fall into the M category. I thought about using them in this chapter but they just didn't fit so I'm thinking of making a new story that follows this one that will be more intense in several ways, oops. **

And so came the day of the wedding. Everything seemed to be sort of in control. Yesterday she and Sam had gone out on a little date and ended up at her place on the couch watching some old reruns before having dinner with her dad. They had tried on their outfits for the wedding and she had to admit that Sam looked really handsome in his white tucks.

Rachel had woken up earlier and was standing in the shower letting the water just run over her. She was happy and all that for her friends but today was not a great day, she was so nervous over everything and just wanted to climb back into bed and cry. She rinsed the hair mask out of her hair and applied conditioner and rinsed that out before getting out of the shower and put her hair in a towel. She got into her bathrobe and walked back to her bedroom. Once there she noticed that Sam was still sleeping she picked up one of the pillows on the floor and threw it at him.

"Good morning" she said with a smile as Sam sat up in bed.

While Sam was in the shower Rachel put on some clothes and and put some hair oil in her hair. The two of them ate breakfast together and after Rachel had made sure they had everything: dress, tucks, make up, hair stuff, they got out to Sam's car and started to make their way over to the barn where the wedding was set. Rachel was sitting with her hands on her lap playing with her nails, something she always did when she was nervous over something, looking out of the window. She felt how Sam put his hand on hers.

"Don't sorry, it's going to be a great night." They had talked a lot about all the feelings she had for this night with the two of them and Burt and Carole.

"Yeah…" she answered still looking out the window. For most of the ride they were being quiet, which was rather nice. A few hours later they arrived at the location.

Rachel stepped out of Sam's car into the sunny weather. They seemed to be amongst the first ones there. She heard Sam close the door. He came around the car to where she stood and gave her her cardigan.

"Thank you" she smiled up at him. During the last 30 minutes of the drive the beautiful weather and the beautiful surrounding had made her feel a little happier. And with Sam sitting next to her singing along to the radio very loudly once the station had changed to one of those country stations. They both just stood there for a while breathing in the fresh spring air.

A car that she recognised started to make its way up to where they stood, Carole was beaming at her from the passenger seat. Everything tightened in her and she felt Sam's hand on her lower back.

"Breath." she made a small motion like a nod and walked to meet Carole and Burt. She hugged them both and saw how Sam shook hands with Burt and gave Carole a hug. Just in time, if you were to ask Rachel, Tina drove up and came out of her car waving at them.

"Bride emergency… apparently!" she yelled at Rachel who nodded and excused herself from the group.

"So, what's the emergency?" she asked once she caught up with Tina.

"I have no idea" she said picking up her phone and showing her the message that Brittany had sent them all. They walked together towards a door on the side of the barn and Rachel had barely touched the door before it flew open and Brittany stood there looking terrified.

"It's a disaster!" Tina looked at Rachel and giving the look by Santana who sat on a chair this was just another one of Brittany's crazy ideas of this wedding being a bad idea.

"Britt saw a black cat on her way here…" Santana said.

"Okay…" Tina started but before she could say anything that would just make things worse Rachel stepped in.

"Okay, okay. We can still fix everything. San, go get dressed and when you're done I'll help you with your hair. Brittany, you start to get dressed as well and Tina will go out and find a four leaf clover for you." Santana got up, mouthed a 'thank you' and went into another room. Tina looked at Rachel like she was insane and when Brittany had turned her back towards them Rachel whispered. "Improvise." and Tina left the barn. Rachel helped Brittany with her dress and when Mercedes came went in to Santana to help her get ready.

Several long hours later both of the brides were ready and all the guests were gathered outside. Rachel, Mercedes and Tina had been running around everywhere to find all kinds of things that Brittany had asked them to. But now finally, they were done. Rachel stepped out of the barn and looked around. Everyone of the guests were standing outside talking to each other. She saw Sam fool around with Noah and Mike and Carole stand and talk to Santana's mom. She stood there alone for a while before Mercedes opened the door behind her.

"Hey! It's time." she nodded and walked with Mercedes and Tina out toward the crowd of guests to the boys. When all the guests were seated inside the barn they started to pair up. They had been told by Burt that Blaine and Kurt would escort the brides to the alter. Mercedes and Artie went first, followed by Sam and Rachel, then Mike and Tina and then Mr. Shue and Noah. Once they were all gathered at the front Mercedes and Artie started to sing. Brittany was the first one in, escorted by Kurt who has for some reason changed his outfit to a black tucks instead of the white one he was wearing not even 15 minutes ago. Rachel tried with their mind talk but the only respond was a warm smile from her best friend. Then came Santana and Blaine, who also had changed into a black one instead of the white. She looked quickly to Burt and once she realised that Kurt was standing there waiting for Blaine just like Brittany was waiting for Santana it all got to her and she smiled up at Kurt.

The ceremony was beautiful, everyone had been very surprised by the sudden double wedding and both Rachel and Tina had started crying. All the guests were asked to leave with the newly married couples and wait outside while all the glee club members (present and past) helped remodelling. Once everything was done they opened up the doors again and after a couple of small speeches Artie kicked the party off. All the old gang danced together, laughing and just being genuinely happy and for a split second Rachel forgot about everything. It was like just another night out with her best friends having the time of her life with no one else around.

Then Santana's mom got up and informed the guests that there was a number prepared. All the 'moms' of the couples got up on the stage wearing matching (awful) dresses. The girls who had been in the Trouble Tunes were helping them out and they started to sing 'I'm so excited'. Rachel sat at the table with Sam, Kitty, Noah, Mike and Tina. She thought things were going really good. She had had a few short talks with Carole which she loved, she had really missed talking to her. All of a sudden a bucket of emotions were thrown at her. Her stomach cramped and she started to feel dizzy and like she was about to start bawling. Noah seemed to notice and reached over the table to try to take her hand but before he touched her she rushed out of the barn.

Once she was outside she leaned against the walls breathing heavily. How did this happen? How could everything have gone so well and then suddenly? She thought she heard Noah and Sam inside the barn talking and hurried around the barn to get some space.

"Rachel?!" it was Noah coming around the first corner and then a few seconds later the second one. He was alone. Rachel prepared herself for some speech about how she just needed some air but he didn't say anything, he just leaned against the wall like she did and looked out the beautiful meadow below them. "You know… I never thought you and Sam would end up together."

"Not now Noah."

"Look. I get how this must be hard…"

"You do huh? Have you lost someone you loved with all of your heart, someone who's mother you built up the most amazing relationship with, and then found someone new that you think you love but it scared you to death knowing what that other someone's mother will think of it and you're just generally really scared of everything and just wants to escape everything? You don't get it." He was quiet for a long time.

"I know you've heard this from every single person in there but Rachel, no one is upset about you being with Evans. Heck, even Finn, who literally punches every guy who seems to have any interest in you in the face, would want this for you. He's sitting up there chilling just wanting you to be happy, and right now, we all know that you're not. But ever since the two of you got together it seems like you're a little happier, and that's all we want from you right now." tears were streaming down Rachel's cheeks.

"You should go back inside…"

"Rach…" she smiled up at him.

"I'm okay, really. I know it doesn't look like it but I am, I really needed that. Now go back inside and enjoy this wedding before people realise that some people are missing. I really don't want to take the spotlight away from anyone."

"Fine. But if you're not back in five minutes I'll send out someone else to talk to you." she nodded and thanked Noah. Once she thought he was inside she made her way down the towards the small lake she had been starring at all this time. When she got closer she noticed a small wooden pier. She walked out on it and sat down on the edge of it looking at the peaceful water and listening to the music and laughter from the barn. She laid down and starred up at the dark sky that was filled with stars. A memory of her laying in the grass with Finn at the big park in Lima looking up at a similar sky with Finn pointing out all these different constellations. She heard voices coming behind her, at first she thought they were just coming from the barn but after a few seconds she noticed they were coming from three people outside of the barn that were making the way down to her. At first she didn't know who it was and really didn't care. Then she heard Burt's voice and was pretty sure that she heard Carole saying something to him before it all became mumbling and then it stopped. She could still hear someone come closer to her but was pretty sure this was just one person.

The person sighed and sat down next to her. Tears started to form in her eyes again.

"I've ruined it right?" first Noah had come after her and now Burt, Carole and Sam had come out, surely the other guests had noticed that something was up.

"Stop it." he was stern, almost angry and that only made her feel worse. "I'm sorry, I… I was just really worried." she sat up and looked at him.

"I really don't know what's going on with me. My best friends got married today and I'm sitting here crying and having all these thoughts and emotions that are not suited for a happy occasion like this one."

"It's not strange that you have these feelings. It's not strange that you think of him and how things could have been. It's completely normal, I even expected it." he said the last part almost like a whisper. "Look, we made sure no one noticed that something is going on. Puck is making sure that everyone is to busy and like Artie said, it's not uncommon that a couple of people disappear for a while during weddings." This made her smile a little bit. "I just want a couple of things. One, I want you to be your happy self again, and I understand that's not easy after everything but I want to help. Two, this isn't so much of a want as a demand, but a dance. Like it or not I will dance with you up in that barn before the night is over. Deal?" she nodded and smiled at him again.

"Thank you. And yes it's a deal." Sam pulled her tight into his side hugging her and stroking her hair.

"Awesome!" they laughed. "I'm guessing you've already figured that out but Carole wants to talk to you, they had been just as worried about you. I'll be here waiting but I think you need to talk alone, okay?"

"Yeah." Sam gave her a kiss on the top of her head before getting up and within the minute Carole walked out and took his place. It didn't take long before Rachel broke again, all the emotions that she had held inside her just escaped and she couldn't control it. Carole gathered her in her arms and rocked her back and forth and Rachel was pretty sure a couple of small tears were leaving Carole's eyes too.

"Rachel, sweetie, I only want what's best for you and being together with Sam really seems to be helping. Kurt told be about everything and how you've been afraid of mine and Burt's reaction but really we just want you to be happy. You will always be a big part of our lives. I had all my mother-daughter stuff with you." Rachel smiled that was true. Even though her dads were amazing and she had during the last part of her high school life had more contact with Shelby, Carole had always been around to take on all the mom parts. There had been times when she was dating Finn where she had sat down in the kitchen talking about girl stuff with Carole while Finn was at practice or playing video game.

"I really didn't want to disappoint you" she whispered.

"And you never did."

They talked for a few minutes before Rachel started to shiver.

"I think it's time to get inside and get on the dance floor. But Rachel," they stopped before turning around to get back on land. "… I will not accept this much time to pass between our talks okay?" Rachel laughed and hugged Carole.

"It won't." They walked together and met up with Burt and Sam. Sam noticed Rachel's shivering and took off his jacket and put it around her. Burt took the both ladies under his arms and walked with them back to the barn. Sam holding Rachel's hand.

They got back in and Kitty gave Rachel a worried look, she just smiled in return which seemed to lessen the worry amongst her friends. They had just sat back down again, still holding hands when Santana announced that all couple should get on the dance floor. All the other guests quickly found someone to dance with and got up. Rachel was still hesitant, she stood by one of the pillars watching Noah dance with Blaine's mother. Sam walked up to her.

"We made a deal." she looked up at him and then across the room to where Burt and Carole stood watching them. They both motioned for her to go and she looked down on the floor, bit her lip and then looked back at Sam.

"Okay." she whispered and Sam took her hand out to the dance floor. They danced and Rachel felt that feeling of being safe and warm again. "Thank you Sam."

"Always." he said in a dark voice and then whispering so that only he could hear. "Alan Rickman, Snape, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2. She laughed and they danced closer together. She saw all the old glee couples get together and slow dance close together, it was senior prom all over again, almost. She saw Burt and Carole foolishly dancing closer to them and making a weird dance move she'd never seen before where Burt all of a sudden were holding her own hands and Sam had Carole as partner. They danced like this the last part of the song and when the song was finished Burt gave her a big hug before turning to Carole. Sam crept up behind her holding her tight.

It wasn't the easiest day of her life but it was still one of the most memorably and most beautiful. At the end of the day, she was starting to feel happier. More like herself again. Mr. Shue announced that they had two more songs to play and when the first one started to play Rachel took Sam aside.

"I want to go outside for just a second."

"You want me to come with you?"

"It will be really quick I promise, I'll be back within the minute." she smiled and kissed him on the lips before going outside. She walked a few feet away form the barn and looked up to the sky again and whispered:

"Thank you. I love you." she then walked back inside took Sam's hand and they danced together until the only people left where the glee kids and they all shared one last slow dance in a big circle hugging each other.

**A/N Okay so it's already over. But there will definitely be a sequel where all the M rated stuff will be in, hopefully. I rewrote this chapter like a thousand times and will probably be dead at work tomorrow but yeah. Thank you for reading my little story that may just be weird and confusing. **


End file.
